Last Train Home
by bakura240
Summary: When Ryou is older, when everyone has moved on, life if very different. Ryou has just spent a week from home because of his job and regrets the whole thing. The lonely trip home brings things into perspective.Crappy sum. Shonen Ai, rated M for language.


**Last Train Home**

Cars rushed by on the busy street; their headlights flashing past and then replaced with the next set. The walkways were crowded with people making their way home after a long week of work: one of these individuals being Ryou Bakura. He walked along the street, heels clicking as they hit the pavement; echoing out into the constant mumble of people and the cars. He didn't really pay attention to the surroundings: shop keepers pulling down the shutters that ran like a run away train, other pedestrians on cell-phones talking to loved ones or speaking to their work friends. Ryou on the other hand, just walked along, keeping himself to himself. The sooner he got home the sooner he could be at peace. He stuck a hand in his pocket and felt the cold plastic of his own cell. He gripped it momentary, wondering if he should call home to let them know he was coming. Well… more him than them. You see Ryou Bakura had no family; at least not in the country. His father was always away on some expedition in Egypt; his mother and younger sister having died long ago and no other living relatives that he knew of. But there was one person who would be there for him, the man who he loved with all him heart, but at the same time he felt a need to stay away from him.

When Ryou had finished school, he decided to get a job: not bothering with college or university just this minute. He thought he would try his hand at being in the real world instead of living some carefree dream. It had come as a hard hit in the gut when his boss told him he had to work away from home: that meaning he had to leave town for a week. Bakura hadn't seemed overly bothered but Ryou knew that deep down he really had cared. He had been against Ryou getting a job in the first place: saying that he should get a better education. Who could have thought Bakura to be so caring? Especially when he was a former tomb robber who had taken many lives in his life long quest; but he had given it all up for Ryou. To be with him, to love him…

Ryou gave a small sigh as he came to the entrance of the underground. He was thankful for the shelter as a light drizzle began to fall: that fine rain that soaks you through within seconds. He descended the paved steps, hand clinging to the icy metal banister. Artificial light flooded his eyes and he winced for a while, until his eyes adjusted. The station was even busier than the streets above: huge crowd of people trying to get their trains, long queues up to the ticket booths and the sound of the woman announcing delays and such.

For a moment, Ryou stood at the base of the steps. His trench coat (much like Bakura's only smaller) soaked the rainwater from the floor and stuck to his legs, causing them to get wet too. Oh how he hated the rain… but yet he loved the sensation you get when caught in the rain: the rush, the sound, the way the whole world stops just because it's raining; and you are left to lose yourself. Shaking his head a little, he left the thought behind and continued to the barriers that blocked out the platforms. A round-faced clock with misted glass over it read 11:30pm. Damn it was late. Ryou could feel the skin under his eyes sagging, his muscles aching. It had been a long week. Without a word, he handed his ticket to the man at the barrier and was let through. The platform was a little less messy. People sat on chairs, watching for their trains. Others stood by the edge of the platform: their trains obviously soon to be here. Ryou took up one of the many seats that ran along the wall. Quickly glancing at him watch, 3 minutes had passed. He then looked at the dashboard across the platform that read: '_Train to Domino – 25 minutes_'. He sighed heavily. At least that gave him time freshen up and get a bite to eat before the long journey home. He placed his ticket back into his pocket and got up shakily from his seat. He glanced around in search of a bathroom. There, at the other end of the platform. He strode over and entered the dirtied lavatories. Graffiti was sprayed on every wall and one of the two mirrors had been smashed. There was only one other person in there and Ryou waited patiently for him to leave (so what if he was a little sub-conscious?).

Ryou finished off his business and washed his hands. He caught himself in the mirror and stopped to examine the damage. His eyes were ringed with strange greyish skin and his hair was less fluent than usual. He gave a small grunt before leaving the bathrooms and back onto the platform.

"The train for Domino has been delayed…" The woman announced. Ryou looked at one of the many speakers as though he would see the woman there. "Because of this delay, the next train will be the last. Sorry for any inconvenience." Thank Ra that Ryou had already got his ticket: although he was still pissed about the delay. He looked at the dashboard again and it now read: '_Train to Domino – 45 minutes_'. He sighed and walked back to the row of seats. He sat with his hands in his pockets. It was so cold now… why had the temperature dropped? He could feel his cell phone prodding the back of his hand, begging for him to call home. Would it really be worth it? To call Bakura just to tell him what he already knew? Maybe he would save the phone call for later so that Bakura could pick him up or something. Slowly Ryou's eyes slid shut and he felt himself slip into sleep…

_"Come on Bakura!" Ryou shouted back to his yami who was calmly walking as rain beat down on everything._

"_Why?" Bakura retorted playfully as he watched his hikari running ahead through the thick wall of rain. The water had soaked him through and his hair hung limply around his pale features. Ryou was the same only he wasn't wearing a jacket: his favoured white and blue t-shirt having gone see-through._

"_I want to get out of the rain!" He shouted back as he ran back up to his yami and grabbed his arm, attempting to drag him forwards._

"_Why? Rain is fun." Bakura said, a smirk curling over his lips. He let his arm hang limp in Ryou's grip, enjoying the contact of his beloved hikari._

"_I don't like the rain! Ok?" Ryou screamed this time. He was shivering quite violently and his eyes were filled with anger and frustration. Bakura smiled and grabbed hold of Ryou's hand. The smaller albino blinked at his yami before being dragged along the street at full speed. "B-Bakura! What are you doing?" He shouted through the sound of rain and splashing footsteps._

"_I'm showing you how to have fun!" His yami yelled as he ran full speed along the empty street. Ryou watched as Bakura laughed, jumping into puddles and just making both of them even colder and wetter._

"_Bakura! How the hell is this fun?" Ryou had to ask, not really getting the point of this. His yami stopped and kept his back turned on him. Then, he slowly turned and looked at Ryou with cheerful eyes. He stepped closer to his hikari and grabbed his other hand, pulling both closer to his chest._

"_Haven't you ever just wanted to lose yourself? Be spontaneous? Just… go crazy, and not care what anyone thinks?" Ryou looked up at Bakura in confusion and felt his yami's heart beat against his hands._

"_Kura…" Ryou muttered but was silenced as Bakura's lips crushed his own. A hand held the back of his head, holding him close as Bakura kissed him deeply. Ryou let his hands wrap around his yami, feeling the warmth that was trying to burst through the ice-cold clothing._

_Bakura slowly released his hikari and looked at him, chest heaving from lack of oxygen. Ryou looked back, also breathing heavily and his heart racing. A smiled curled over Bakura lips and he grabbed Ryou hand again, and sprinted through the rain. Ryou just followed, face blank for a moment until he felt warmth swarming with him. He smiled happily and found his feet, taking control of his own movement. He then ran along side and cried out in pure glee and both he and his yami ran about in the freezing rain, having the time of their lives._

"The train for Domino will be arriving shortly. Will all passengers head for platform 6 please? Thank you." Ryou's eyes slowly opened, the groggy feeling making his head feel fuzzy. Once he had fully awoken, Ryou quickly looked at his watch: 12:25am. He watched as the train pulled into the platform and he got up from his seat and ran across the platform. There were crowds of people waiting for other trains and Ryou pushed past them.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Sorry." He muttered to the various people who yelled when he pushed past them. As he ran, Ryou failed to feel his cell vibrating in his coat pocket: the sound of talking and rain from over head, phasing out the small noise that the vibrations caused. The mass of people entering the train's doors had finished entering and Ryou's eyes widened when the doors began to close. Everything seemed to slow down as he sprinted for the doors. They were closing fast and he couldn't move any faster. "No…" He breathed. If he missed this train then he wouldn't get home till the morning. He couldn't miss this train. He wouldn't miss this train. With all of his might, Ryou ran full speed for the doors and dived when they were reaching the end of their journey. With only a few inched between the doors left, Ryou stuck out his hand and grabbed the door, causing it to slide open once more. He hurriedly got inside the carriage and sighed heavily in relief. _Thank Ra… _He thought. Once he had calmed down, he glanced around. No seats and most the aisles were already jam-packed with people. The albino just reached up for the over-head bar and held on tight as the train jerked into life. It began its high-speed race and everything outside of the windows went dark. Ryou glanced about aimlessly and noticed that various people were giving him odd looks: probably because of the last minute entrance. He quickly looked away and let his gaze fall on the black window. This being the underground, there wasn't exactly much scenery. Ryou sighed once more and let his mind drift to other places. _I wonder what Bakura's doing right now… _He thought in the back of his head. He hoped that his yami was alright (even if it had only been a week).

A week… a week away from home, from his friends, from his love. It wasn't like he'd never been away before, but for some reason this time seemed different. He wanted to see his Bakura again. To hold him… to feel his warmth. He could remember the first time he had gone away.

_"Really? You mean it?" Ryou said into the receiver. His father had just called from a business trip to England and given his son some wonderful news. "Oh thanks Dad. You're the best!" The teen chirped. "See you soon." He placed the receiver back onto the holder and jumped up and down on the spot, a small squeal escaping him._

"_What are you so happy about?" Bakura enquired as he stuck his head around the door. Ryou turned to face his yami and smiled brightly._

"_My father's in England." He was just about singing each word._

"_So?" The yami said raising an eyebrow at Ryou's strange behaviour._

"_He's asked me to go over there and see him!" Bakura's expression dropped. "I can't wait to see my old home again." Ryou continued, clearly not seeing the look on his yami's face. "He says I can get the first flight out tomorrow." He let out another small squeak. "I'm going to go pack!" He cried out before running to his bedroom. He pulled a suitcase out from under his bed and put it on top, throwing the top open so that he could put his things in. The hikari began rummaging through his draws and wardrobe for clothes and other little things that he would need. He didn't even see Bakura stood in the doorway: watching him glumly._

"_Ryou…" Bakura said quietly. The hikari spun his head to see his yami and smiled._

"_Yes Bakura?" He returned to getting his things as Bakura shifted awkwardly in the doorway._

"_I… I don't want you to go…" He said silently. Ryou turned around again and blinked. That was unexpected. "I want you to stay here with me." The yami added. Ryou smiled sympathetically and tilted his head._

"_Kura." He spoke softly. "I'm sorry but I really need to go. Not for any simple reason… just because I haven't been home for so long." Bakura looked at Ryou with hurt eyes._

"_But this is your home!" He argued. His hikari gave a small giggle and walked over to him._

"_I know Bakura… but I mean the place I was born… the place where I grew up." He wrapped his arms around Bakura's chest and rested his head over the yami's heart. "If I don't go I'll regret it." Bakura stood there limply for a second but overcame his sadness to hold Ryou. He rested his chin atop the hikari's head and sighed._

"_I know…" Ryou looked up at his yami and smiled again to reassure him._

"_Don't worry. I'll be back soon…"_

Had Ryou known his yami's true feelings that day he probably would have stayed… or at least taken Bakura with him. He sighed heavily. That memory was from so long ago… so long ago that he wasn't even sure if that was what had happened. The train had been bobbing along for about an hour now. Ryou's legs were beginning to ache and his arm was falling asleep.

_Maybe I should have got some tea… _He thought to himself. Yes that would have woken him up. How silly of him. Every second he could feel his face becoming more and more warn. Not to mention his tiredness.

Now finding the aching in his legs difficult to handle, Ryou headed through to the other carriages in search of a seat. Maybe he could perch next to some loner… or see if anyone he knew was here, although he highly doubted it. The aisles weren't as packed as he had first imagined and at one point thought he had found a seat, but the woman sat on the on the opposite side said her husband had just gone to the toilet. At this point he thought it hopeless and was about to give up. He decided to glance into the next carriage and as if my some twisted strike of luck, there were some empty seats. Before anybody else found the seats, Ryou clambered into the carriage and fell as the train bounced. He knew people were watching and trying to hold in laughter, but he didn't care right now: all that mattered was that he'd found a seat to save his aching body. He gave a deep sigh and sprawled out on the seat: it felt like bliss. Once he had got over the feeling of satisfaction, Ryou turned his gaze to the window. The train had briefly come out from the darkness and was out in the open. The moon shone through the rain clouds, making the rain itself look luminous. Everything was blurred from the water flying across the window like one of those spontaneous pieces of art that just looks like a bunch of random lines… Ryou looked out over the dark fields with only a small amount of lunar light. The rain reminded him of that day… the one in his dream. This was the first he'd thought of the dream since he had dozed off. The whole rush for the train thing had knocked it from his mind. That had been one of his better days… from when he was younger that is. It seemed like lately things had changed. He had grown up and decided to move on. Back then it felt like it would last forever: days spent in bed, the fun days out… Why did it have to all go and change? Why did everyone have to go off in their own directions? Why did Ryou have to go and get a job like the moron he was? Why… oh why had he ever left Bakura for this stupid job? He sighed yet again and looked away from the window as the darkness took over again. It was so dark… and Ryou felt so cold. He wished Bakura were here.

_The door creaked open as Bakura poked his head inside Ryou bedroom. It was dark and the line of light from outside ran along the ceiling, down the wall and across the floor back to the door. A sob came out from under the bed sheets and the yami stepped inside._

"_Ryou?" He spoke, breaking the dead silence that lingered in the air. His only reply was a sniff and he proceeded. Bakura walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, making the mattress sag slightly. "Are you alright?" Ryou didn't speak. His throat was raw from the crying and if he spoke, only sobs would come out. Cold air hit his skin as his yami pulled away the covers. Ryou didn't look at him: just lay their, letting the tear roll down his cheeks over and over again. He gave a little jump though when Bakura's hand stroked his cheek. Another sob forced its way out of his mouth and Ryou placed his cold hand on top of Bakura's. They must have been sitting there for an hour before anyone spoke. Bakura knew not to push his hikari, and Ryou just needed Bakura to be there. After a while, Bakura lay down beside his love and kissed each eyelid. His hikari was shaking violently, so he wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the forehead._

"_Why…" Ryou choked out in his broken voice. Bakura looked at him questioningly. "Why did everyone have to go?" Another sob came after his words and he leaned into his yami's warm chest. He found it impossible to stop now he had started. "I was just getting close to them all… and they all left me." The 'they' he was referring to, were his friends: Yugi, Yami, Malik, Joey, Seto, Marik… all of them. It had only been a month after school had ended and everyone had left for a new life… without Ryou. Bakura hushed his crying hikari and ran his fingers through the white hair gently._

"_I haven't left you my love…" He said softly. "I will always be here for you." Ryou looked up with teary eyes, and Bakura smiled a little. "I'll never leave you my love." Ryou's lips shakily curved into a smile and he hugged his yami tight._

"_I love you Kura." He murmured._

"_As I love you too, my sweet, little Ryou…"_

Ryou opened his eyes as the carriage jerked. He must have dozed off again. Lazily raising his hand, Ryou looked at his watch: 1:45am. He couldn't wait to get home: to see Bakura and to get back to normal. Normal… it hadn't been normal for a long time; not since everyone left, not since he got a job… not since he was young. _I wish I'd never got this job. _Ryou thought. _I have to stay away from Bakura and it's so stressful… _Something clicked in his mind and Ryou got a rush… something that he hadn't felt for a long time. Maybe… maybe he should quit this job. He hadn't meant for it to go on for this amount of time. How long had he been working? 1, or 2 years? Either way it was for too long! Yes! He would do it! In the morning, Ryou would call his boss and tell him he quit. Suddenly his mood lightened. Now he really couldn't wait to get home! He had to call Bakura.

"Excuse me passengers, this is the driver speaking. We will be arriving at Domino Station shortly so please make sure you take all belongings and have a safe journey home. Thank you." Ryou quickly reached into his pocket for his cell phone. Straight away, his eyes became totally focused on the screen: '_1 missed call: Bakura'. _Ryou's heart raced and he fumbled with the device.

_Oh crap! Bakura might be worried if I didn't pick up! When did he call? _He didn't bother to check; he just needed to call him. The flat tone rang on and on. Ryou tapped the edge of the seat in agitation as it continued. People started looking at him but he ignored them. "Come on… come one…" He muttered into the receiver. There was a click, which sounded like the phone being picked up. "Hello!" Ryou practically screamed, but froze when he realised it was only the answering machine. When the beep sounded, Ryou left his message:

"Hey Bakura… it's me. I- I just wanted to let you know I'm almost home. I hope you're okay and I can't wait to see you…" He paused for a while, hoping that the phone would be picked up any second now: but nothing. "Ok… I- I'll see you soon… Bye." Ryou hung up and spent a moment looking at the screen. Maybe Bakura would call back? He sighed and looked out the window as the train came up to the station platform. The platform was deserted except for the odd few people… the staff, people waiting for their friends… that kind of thing. Ryou heaved himself out of the seat and shuffled through the doors with the rest of the crowd and onto the dull platform. The place became alive with chatter as people called home, met people waiting for them and just talked to others in general. Ryou's eyes glanced over the area, but there was no one he knew. Oh well, he hadn't expected anyone. The echo of rainfall could be heard coming from outside and Ryou quickly strode for the exit. He _had_ to get home. As he sped through the huge huddle of people, he repeatedly looked at his watch: 2:00am. Then again: 2:00am. And again: 2:01am. After the third time, he sped up even more. His head pounded in his ears and his breath became raspy from the harsh breathing; but he would not stop. He pushed past the barriers, he grabbed the banister, equally as cold and wet as the other, and took the steps two at a time. He emerged from the station and glanced around. His vision was misty with the quick speed, but he just had to get home.

"Got to get home. Got to get home." He muttered to himself through gritted teeth. He shuddered from the cold, but it wouldn't stop him. It took him a while to realise he was still stood at the top of the stairs and he strode off again. "Got to get home. Got to get home." He continued to murmur.

Suddenly, his world froze when someone grabbed his arm. He stood shaking before harshly tugging at his arm. _Oh my god someone's going to mug me! _He screamed in his head. Ryou shut his eyes tight and went into a fit of panic. "GET OFF ME!" He screamed, waving his free arm frantically and punching the air. Tears filled his eyes and his heart raced. Surely someone must come and help him? Or would they all rather keep their heads down and leave him to suffer? "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BASTARD!" He shouted again. It wasn't long before his other arm was grabbed and he was stuck. _SHTISHITSHITSHIT! _As a last resort, Ryou threw his head forward with all his strength and his something. Was it the mugger? There was no shout of pain, any reaction what so ever. That was it… Ryou couldn't fight back anymore. All he wanted was to go home and see his Bakura but it looks like it was too much to ask. "Bakura…" He started sobbing. "Help me Bakura… Please…" As he sobbed into the stranger's chest, he felt arms wrap around him. Ryou gasped and let his eyes slide open.

"Shh… it's ok…" That voice. Ryou knew it so well and almost couldn't believe he was hearing it. "I'm here." The shaken hikari looked up and saw the worried eyes of his loving yami.

"Bakura?" He muttered and the other just smiled down at him. "Bakura!" Ryou cried and wrapped his arms around his love. Tears fell freely down his face as he sobbed into Bakura's chest. And there they stood for a while, Ryou crying in his yami's arms as people walked by. Once he calmed a little, Ryou spoke: "Bakura I don't care anymore." He couldn't help but to shout as he was filled with both great happiness and love for his yami. "I don't care about a job or my friends… I just want to be with you always!" Bakura hugged his hikari even more tightly now and kissed his head.

"I will always be with you my hikari…" He gave a small chuckle and released Ryou. "Now let's go home." Ryou nodded with a smile on his face and they made their way down the wet street: hand in hand.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: sniff that was so sad and I'm the one who wrote it TT well I hope you enjoyed it. I spent about the last 6 hours writing it after listening to The Last Train Home by Lost Prophets and got this idea and had to write it out. Please review and be totally honest.**


End file.
